The unnamed feeling
by NGC598
Summary: First fanfic so plz let me know :) Basically what I wanted to happen with Percy J ! ending off last Olympian - PERTEMIS STORY but not the average one. Rated K cause there may or may not be some violent scenes. Sick of the average Pertemis story, so hopefully this fresh idea is GOOD.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first fanfiction, for those who care I've been a fan of this sort of stuff since I was 11 but always thought that the last Olympian should have ended differently and Percy should have been more powerful but facing tougher situations. So this is starting during the fight between Percy and Luke/ Kronos – it will not be the same as how it originally goes.**_

 _ **P.S THIS IS A PERTEMIS STORY BUT THERE WILL BE BUMPS.**_

 _ **P.S.S I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, RICK RIORDAN LITERALLY OWNS EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY.**_

Percy's POV

I was standing across from the one enemy that mattered in this stupid War. It was the slightest bit disheartening seeing the face of what I would've considered a friend, but the need to win was too compelling to let that idea distract me. The boy across looked at me, his golden eyes attempting to pierce my soul with pure hatred and every bad emotion out there. I wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"You sure have come a long way Perseus, shame all will end" The tension finally broke as Kronos/ Luke stated this.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, he was trying to get into my head thinking I'm easily manipulated.

"We both know how this goes grandfather (I chucked internally at the thought of calling him grandfather).

"Indeed" He replied.

With that being said he lunged at me, backbiter in hand. I sighed internally at the predictable movement and in a swift motion uncapped riptide and got into my battle stance (like an orthodox fighter in a fight, left side forward right side back, Percy's sword in his right hand) and keeping my feet in place ducked to my left (picture a MMA fighter dodging a punch with head movement) avoiding the quick stab and blocked the follow up slash before countering with a Spartan kick after I had gotten my centre of gravity. Kronos stumbled back but I knew he couldn't feel it, the curse of Achilles was apparent. Not wanting to let him recuperate himself I unleashed a flurry of quick strikes, not heavy strikes as he was invulnerable and that would be a massive waste of energy. Even though my pressure was top notch, he did have divine powers and he used them as I kept my pressure going. I felt like I had been put in mud as my strikes dimmed in speed, he was using his time abilities to slow me down. I cursed under my breath, however the sudden lack of concentration on him and loss of my speed resulted in myself being punched with a left hook followed by a front kick smacking me into my father's decaying throne (gods I was lucky to have Achilles curse too). Now annoyed I glared at Kronos as he sauntered towards me with what seemed to be a triumphant smile.

"I will give you a final chance demi-god, take my side" Kronos said to me.

"I'd rather castrate myself than take your side Kronos" I responded defiantly and with that rolled to the side and using the momentum I stood back up in my fighting position, ready for another exchange. However I felt like his time affect had disappeared.

-Fast forward the fight-

I took another roll to the right before ducking to avoid being decapitated (even though I couldn't be…) than power double legged Kronos to the ground, using my elbows to hit his face even though it was like hitting bricks… Interesting situation I was in, hitting a guy who couldn't even feel it. I quickly switched my positioning to a full mount on Kronos only to be buckled off him completely. I frowned, since when could that have happened? Lost in my train of thought again I felt a fist slam into my back… right into my vulnerable spot. I roared in pain as it felt like my whole body was in the river Styx again, but ten times worse than that. I felt paralysed as I heard Kronos laughing.

"You are a fool to demi-god, wouldn't you be confused on why my time abilities haven't been used much? I've been watching your lead up to this fight while fighting you and have found your only vulnerable spot". He grinned manically at me, I could barely move. I literally felt like I couldn't do anything and the pain was stopping me from even speaking. (P.S guys I've altered the rules of the Styx a little... if you get hit in your vulnerable spot than you lose the invulnerability).

"No matter, I have succeeded. Thank you Perseus for giving me the time to regenerate my powers and skills." With that being said there was a tremendous increase in power and the Olympians flashed in, worn out from their fight with Typhoon but still strong. I barely glanced at them before Kronos started fighting all the Olympians, making replicas of himself somehow… maybe a time thing. I tried getting up and managed to stand breathing heavy, feeling slightly better than before I realised that Kronos and myself had fought a long time… When would he be released from Luke's body? As I pondered this I saw the Gods losing their battles. My eyes settled on the battle with what seemed to be the real Kronos fighting Lady Artemis, and winning with success. Every time she would attempt an attack on him there would simply be an easy counter with him stopping Artemis mid attack with an individual timeline stop (I just made that up but it's going to be freezing the person in their timeline, so the individual being affected freezes but everything else goes on) and either slashing at her or hitting her. Luckily for her I had now gained enough strength to at least move around and use Riptide, but it was no use. Kronos had her pinned using another timeline stoppage, but froze only her body not mind keeping her fully aware of what was about to happen. He raised his sword ready to stab Artemis, a look of fear over went her face. Using all my energy I sprinted and jumped shoving Artemis out of Kronos's line of sight breaking her 'stoppage' but this resulted in myself being stabbed…

 _ **I'm going to end the chapter hereeee I know it's only 1,000 words BUT it's a trial really to see if the idea is any good so please REVIEW, all feedback welcome, any criticism too – tell me if it's something that you guys want to read more about so I can keep writing the story, if not also let me know! basically what's going on for people who read this and is like 'What on Earthhh' Percy is fighting Kronos, but because it's MY fan fiction I've decided to change it (a lot as you can tell). Annabeth isn't with him she's assisting fighting the army of monsters hence why no mention of her unlike the book. Percy I know sounds like he sucks at fighting but keep in mind the part where Kronos says "regenerate my power and skills" means he was getting way better as the fight went on, and that's like a titan fighting a demi god and because I'm a realist the gap is MASSIVE. However that won't always be the case ;) Also the god's fighting Kronos is something I added too and you'll see why, it links back to when I said Percy is more powerful and skilled but facing tougher situations. How I plan to do that and connect it is something you'll have to find out yourselves if I keep writing the story. Percy saving Artemis is kind of my way of starting the whole Pertemis spark so don't judge me…**_

 _ **Thanks everyone!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for this story. I hope for anyone whose read it was something interesting and a nice new idea**_ _ **Enjoy this next chapter! Hope your all having a good day AND all rights go to Rick Riordan. I'm going to try and make this story a weekly update too.**_

Percy's POV

The sheer strength of Kronos stabbing me so hard led to his sword stabbing through me and through a wall, leaving me against a wall with a sword protruding out my chest. My whole body started to become numb as I felt pieces of my soul being ripped out of my very being, courtesy of Kronos's half steel half celestial bronze sword. With another swift motion the sword was pulled from my body, and I crumpled into a helpless heap of demi-god mass. The pain was absolutely unbearable, as I started to feel myself slip in and out of consciousness…

Third Person POV

Kronos had smiled down at what seemed to be his victory. He had foreseen this outcome in his visions, but he never thought it'd be this easy. Something didn't seem right, yet out of his pride for killing the 'great' Perseus Jackson be brushed the feeling aside. Turning his attention away from the fallen godman, his eyes fell upon the goddess he originally meant to stab. Doing a quick check of his surroundings everything seemed to be in place. Most of the Olympians by now where on their knees with the exception of what seemed to be a very, very pained, angry, furious Poseidon. Unknown to him that was only the outer shell of what was going on in Poseidon's mind. He was in pure utter turmoil, his son, his beautiful son seemed to be dead. With a cry/roar of pain Poseidon let himself go, unleashing everything he had at every Kronos in the room, cyclones and hurricanes where thrown around, tsunamis so high they reached Olympus. The throne room of Olympus was destroyed and every version of Kronos with the exception of one. The power from Poseidon radiated stronger than Kronos had ever seen from a God, but kept himself together and finally, after so many thousands of years, unleashed himself out of Luke's body, ripping it in half causing blood to splutter everywhere and form Kronos's real body. The force from this move paralysed all the gods in their place except one, as he somehow managed to block the time freeze. However he was finally himself again. His scythe formed with him and he sure as hell wasn't going to give up.

Percy's POV

I felt my senses slowly come back to me, my vision was extremely blurred but using as much will power as I could I focused on my surroundings, trying to avoid unconsciousness. Even with the excruciating pain coming from my stomach I was shocked at the throne room. There wasn't one. Blood was everywhere, golden ichor mixed with red ichor. My eyes drifted and I saw Luke? I gasped when I saw his body, it was split in half… does that mean we had won? It didn't make sense though because with more analysis of the situation all the Olympians where frozen. With that thought came a loud smack of weapons and I saw my father fly through the air and into the floor before he quickly rolled to his side, stepped into position and kicked a terrifying looking man that I identified as Kronos the opposite way. The force of the kick caused a fissure to form in the ground. The match was even but Kronos was never slowing, and my father was. Every-time they engaged some sort of destruction occurred, whether it be a mini hurricane slamming mount Olympus or raw time energy splattering causing many decaying items. I suddenly looked down at my wound, I should be dead. How was I here? Than it occurred to me I didn't feel whole, like half of me was gone. Maybe that extended the death? I glanced back at the fight and winced when I saw the butt end of Kronos's scythe hit my father in the stomach followed with a straight punch to his face which threw dad back ten feet. My father didn't give in though and countered an upcoming attack with his trident, slicing through Kronos's left cheek, causing silver ichor to leak to which dad than switch roundhouse kicked Kronos's liver making HIM fly. The fight to say the least was awesome, like a superhero fight, yet I felt the urge to do something. I knew my father wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer and so gathering my wits, I pushed myself up to my feet, pulled riptide out of my pocket and using everything I had left in my system moved up behind Kronos that was standing over my precious dad with his scythe raised (due to a another attack) and plunged riptide straight through Kronos's head making the blade come out through his mouth. Using more force I pushed the blade all the way through sealing the kill, yet a little of me felt bad. It was a coward's move, stabbing someone from behind. In this case however there wasn't much else that could be done to kill him. He seemed invincible. As Kronos's body disintegrated into a pile of silver dust I felt myself giving way again, just managing to escape the audible "Dad…"

Third person POV (if you guys haven't noticed the two main POV'S I'm having is Percy's and the third person, hit me up if you would like another though )

Poseidon reacted quickly to his falling son and caught him mid fall, before gently laying him to the ground. His eyes slowly drifted from his face to his abdomen, where a large gaping hole was visible. Reacting quickly he used the remaining energy he had to summon enough water large enough to fit a bath tub, and placed Percy inside carefully. As he did this the loud groans of many people was heard and Poseidon glanced slightly to see his family tree slowly getting up off their knees and backs trying to regather themselves. Poseidon called for Apollo in an instant.

"Nephew, I understand that you must be exhausted, bruised and battered, but please take care of my son." Poseidon said quietly.

"Of course Uncle." Gone was Apollo's happy demeanour, he was grim. Apollo grasped Percy's shoulder lightly and flashed him to a mortal hospital emergency room, as the Olympian hospitals where utterly decimated. Poseidon than went and tended to the rest of his family, helping everyone in any way possible. Looking around once more he sighed, it would be a long few weeks especially with his son in the critical condition he was in.

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

Percy's POV

I groaned in frustration as I literally felt like a slug. Who knew such a simple task such as sitting up could ever hurt so much? I cursed as I bit back the pain and sat up fully allowing dad to place down some ambrosia and nectar that was on a tray on my lap. (P.S PERCY WAS MOVED BACK TO AN OLYMPIAN HOSPITAL, IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS SO THIS WAS REBUILT).

"Thanks dad." I grumbled, I felt awful. Dad and I where never close and yet here he was literally tending to me when he had the duties of the seas to manage.

"Your welcome." He said with a smile. Ever since I had woken up a few hours ago it seemed as though he wouldn't stop smiling at me.

"Dad why do you keep smiling at me? It's kind of creeping me out here." I said with a light chuckle before instantly regretting it as the pain from my stomach returned with a vengeance.

"Because I just so happen to have the best son the world has ever seen before me" He responded proudly, the proudness evident in his eyes. I cringed HARDCORE at his statement and it probably showed on my face as he let loose a laugh.

Just as I was about to say something the door opened and in came Annabeth, followed by Thalia

"PERCY" They shrieked in union causing my ears to bleed. They ran at me before nearly jumping out of their skin seeing my father stare at them with a 'You did not just fan girl over my son' look before he burst out laughing. I noted, that man I call my father has an odd sense of humour.

"Our apologies Lord Poseidon." Annabeth said with a bow that was followed by Thalia. He waved them off before giving me a look saying 'I'll be outside call me when you need me'. I nodded at him. As soon as he left they turned to me excitedly and barraged me with so many questions I lost track and wanted to rip the hair out of my scalp.

I cut into both of them wondering "What's been happening the past two weeks?"

"Well Olympus is being rebuilt as we speak, don't know what you did in there kelp head but to be honest I don't want to know" Thalia winked implying the terrible joke before continuing "Your camp is taking it easy for the moment letting everyone have a rest, in the next few days there's going to be a ceremonial funeral for everyone that died in the War and the Gods want to see you in the new throne room when you're ready. Some reward or something." Thalia finished.

"When they mean when I'm ready they mean now don't they." I sighed, the thought of being a slug in front of 12 powerful deities did unnerve me.

"Yup" Annabeth replied popping the P.

"DAD" I said loudly and childishly causing my dad to swarm the room in a second.

"Yes Percy" He replied.

"I ugh, need help getting out of bed… and clothes" I told him.

"Ah right" With that he snapped his fingers and I was next to him in a wheelchair and in more comfortable clothing.

"Where are we off to young one" Dad asked me.

"Throne room, apparently I'm needed" I told him which he then grinned at me, which definitely said I know something you don't.

"Well let's go… Thalia, Annabeth, you coming?" I asked them.

"Eh sure" Annabeth said smiling at me, which I returned before dad started pushing me towards the throne room while ranting about how the constant voices of fish in his head was annoying him.

The walk/ride so to speak was fairly boring, everyone was in silence as we pressed on to the throne room. Everything up here had been destroyed, like literally it just looked like a plain. The extent to how much power my dad and Kronos had used was very noticeable. As we closed in on the throne room it seemed as though this was one of first buildings to be rebuilt, which made sense really. It's where the Gods do most of their important stuff. Thalia and Annabeth pushed open the door for dad and myself one we had gotten the home stretch to the front. At the last second they decided they were to wait outside for this meeting. As soon as the doors closed behind me 11 dim flashes flashed in, I say dim because it seemed as though everyone was still recovering. Everyone's eyes were on me however and I felt myself becoming increasingly anxious as my ADHD kicked in causing me to bounce my leg up and down and tap my legs with my fingers. After what seemed like millions of years (in reality it was like 30 seconds) the king of all Gods, Lord Zeus acknowledged my presence (which at the moment didn't really feel that large considering the mass of power radiating from the Olympians) speaking

"Welcome Perseus, we're glad (he gestured to the Olympians) you could make it today." I felt like he meant that in more ways than one.

"It's glad to be here Lord Zeus." I responded as coolly as I could manage. He nodded his head at me before looking at the Olympians.

"Do you all agree that this young mortal is worthy?" Zeus asked his council glancing around. They all nodded their heads with strong agreement.

"Then I bestow upon you Perseus, a gift. However due to this being no ordinary gift I wish to give you, I ask you consider it heavily. Perseus, I give you the gift of choosing to become a God. To be an immortal and live with your Parthenon until time fades away. To be acquainted with domains unknown to us, to be free of the strings the fates pull. To be free, of mortality." Zeus finished dramatically.

My mouth must've been opening and closing like a fish in shock at his offer because I saw the slightest tilt upwards apear on his lips. I took a glance at my dad who once again had an aura of proudness surrounding him which could surely be felt by the other gods and goddesses in the room. I turned my attention back to Zeus's words 'Consider it heavily' and that I did. Becoming a God would mean I wouldn't be a half blood anymore, the life I had spent years fighting for would be gone. I would forever become dad's heir to the seas, and I would have responsibilities that would need pride and care taken into every day. To say the offer was tempting is an understatement and I nearly yelled a fat yes before my loyalty slapped me in the face. The reason this war happened in the first place was because the children of the gods felt abandoned and alone in the World. And with that thought I felt myself being sold.

"Lord Zeus, I appreciate your offer to undying lengths. Never in my lifetime would I ever dream of an opportunity presented forth like this. However milord, I must decline this amazing offer." I said as confidently as I could, staring straight at the King of the Gods. He looked quizzical, then frustrated which turned to blind fury and then acceptance.

"In that case demi-god (he said so purposefully) I ask would you choose another gift. We cannot left our hero walk away bearing nothing." He spoke with clear annoyance.

I nodded my head before laying down my terms to which consisted of having the Gods visit their children at least once a year, preferably on the child's birthday. All the children would be claimed by the age of 13 and would pay more attention to their kids. Zeus accepted, however very reluctantly and dismissed me. As I was being pushed back to my room by my father something felt wrong with me. The longer I was awake the more I could feel the difference. I felt like I was gaping inside, like I wasn't all there.

Something was wrong really with me, and I was going to figure out why.

 _ **There's chapter two guys**_ _ **I hope it isn't so boring at the moment as I was retelling some of the Last Olympian in some ways, slow moving story! We'll see what's happening with Percy but I'm sure you guys know**_ _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Hope it was long enough too.**_

 _ **Please review guys! Tell me ideas and what's working/what's not, it'd be a great help.**_

 _ **P.S I'm not diving into the Pertemis. Love is a slow process of gathering feeling, so don't expect them to have 'Love at first sight'.**_

 _ **Have a great day!**_


End file.
